


Calm After the Storm

by literallyouttaspace



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deep talk, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fem Eivor, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sigurd is good in here, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just randvi trying to get through while eivor is away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: A glimpse of Eivor's and Randvi's life after the war was over.(pure domestic of them being together)
Relationships: Eivor & Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Calm After the Storm

Everything was silent. It was the calm after the storm and Randvi didn't trust it.

She didn't trust the way Eivor walks into the longhouse after a long journey with Sigurd and put her axe down before announcing that their saga is over.

She didn't trust in the way that Sigurd easily accept the fact that she wanted to sever their bond so she could be with Eivor. Hea nodded before giving her the warmest hug she ever receives from him. He wishes her well before telling her that he would be moving out of the longhouse and settle down at the edge of the settlement; content with just driving mead and fishing, living out the rest of his life in the happiest way.

Mostly, she didn't trust the way that Eivor hung her axe on their bedroom wall, Randvi move into Eivor's bedroom after her tie with Sigurd has been officially cut. She didn't like her old bedroom, never like it since the first time she saw it. She remembers how Sigurd pull her aside and show her the room, how he beams at her and told her that she would be happy here. Her old bedroom reminds her too much of pain, loneliness, and yearning so she decides to move all her stuff into Eivor's room down the hall while the blonde lean against the wall with an easy lopsided smile on her face, chuckling as she watches Randvi hull all her tunics and furs into her smaller room.

She's much happier in the blonde's room even though it's dimmer and there's a high risk that she could step on a Mouse, who's a full-grown wolf pretending to be a pet, sleeping on the foot of Eivor's bed. One time, when she wasn't looking where she's going, she walks right into one of Eivor's many armors and it came tumbling down on her then she could hear the sound of Eivor's laughter ringing through the longhouse once she found Randvi laying on the floor, giving her a death glare.

The only thing that makes her happy is Eivor.

So, no. Randvi doesn't trust her when Eivor said she's not going anywhere anymore unless one of her allies needed her, she will stay right here with Randvi.

Randvi doesn't trust it one bit. Part of her always believes that Eivor is going to leave one day; she's going to get up and pluck her father's axe and her greatsword out from the rack, put her armor on and leave. Then Randvi's heart is going to break over and over again, just like how it has always been since they moved to England.

"My love," Eivor said as she crawls into their bed one night, smelling like mead and smoke. She probably been to Sigurd's hut where he usually hangs with Hytham, fishing and exchanging the knowledge of the Hidden Ones and things that Randvi has no idea what they are talking about. Eivor has traded her leather armors for a white shirt that always rolls up to her elbow and leather pants, the axe that hangs on her waist is a smaller one that Eivor claimed that she carries around to make her look intimidating. Randvi watches as she strips off her shirt and throws herself down on the bed.

"Hello, Darling," said as she reaches out to trace the tattoo on Eivor's left arm. "How was your day?"

"Just the same" Eivor said in a husky voice as she shifts around a little bit to make herself feels comfortable. Randvi didn’t say anything in return, she has been around Eivor long enough to know that she doesn't like to be push. If she's quiet then it's better for Randvi to just leave it be, there are things that Eivor chooses to not share with her and it is something that she would never understand.

Eivor's life has become a routine that Randvi could predict. In the early hours, she would find Eivor meditating by the dock, watch as the River flows by her; quietly and peacefully deep in thoughts. Later she would find her at the barracks, talking and training with the Jomvikings before sending them out to raids for more supplies or answer the call from one of their allies. Eivor would watch them sail away but never sail with them, she rarely does anymore since she came back from Vinland. When dusk approached, signaling the end of the day; both of them would take a long, long walk with Mouse. Randvi would listen to the blonde tell sagas of her battles and all the strange things she saw through her adventures. Eivor always told those stories with her easy loop side smile that Randvi loves so much. Those crystal blue eyes will always look at the horizon with a longing that Randvi will never understand.

“Do you miss it?” She asks her lover one day when they watch Mouse chase a rabbit around the field as the sunset.

“Miss what?” Eivor ask

“The adventures, the battle sounds, the life beyond the settlement”

“Sometimes but that life is in the past for me. I had enough bloodshed for this lifetime, now I crave normalcy. I want to be here with you” Eivor said as she turns to look into her eyes. Wise blue eyes stare into hers, full of promises and reassurance.

“I feel like I trapped you,” Randvi said quietly as she looks away, no longer able to stand the intensity of Eivor’s stare.

“My love, look at me,” Eivor said as she lifts her chin with her index finger. “You can never trap me. I choose to stay here with you, you’re my home. By your side is where I belong, Randvi. I had enough of all the fighting, it’s time for me to finally stay for the people of Ravensthorpe. For you”

“I love you, Eivor,” Randvi said as she leans in, rests her forehead against Eivor’s.

“I love you too” 

Then one day, Randvi walks into seeing the axe on the wall disappear along with the great sword that leans against the wall. Eivor’s armors are missing from its rack and Randvi could feel her heart drop as she rushes out of the longhouse toward the docks. Her heart breaks all over again as she sees Eivor stand in all her glory, her father’s axe by her side and the Excalibur strap to her back as she talking to Sigurd by the docks as her Jomvisking load the supplies on the longboat.

“Eivor!” Randvi shouts the blonde’s name as she watches both siblings turn toward her.

“Randvi” Eivor said, her eyes full of guilt knowing that she has to leave.

“Where are you going? I thought you’d never leave again” Randvi said quickly as she watches Sigurd step behind a wide-eyed Eivor and tries not to laugh at his drengr's shoulder sunk in the presence of an angry table-maiden.

“Halfdan Jarl has summoned me to aid him in another war with the Picts beyond the wall,” Eivor said as she looks down at her feet. “I know I said that I’ll never leave but…”

“No buts!” Randvi cut in, causing both Eivor and Sigurd to stare at her in surprise. “It’s your duty, your allies need you then you should aid them but I want you to promise me one thing”

“Anything, my love” Eivor said quickly.

“You better come back, Eivor Wolf-Kissed” Randvi said as she steps closer, jabbing her finger into Eivor’s armor while staring at the blonde who’s trying not to smile at Randvi’s antic. “If you didn’t come back, I will find you in Valhalla and kill you myself”

“Now that’s a threat,” Sigurd said before chuckling and pad Eivor’s shoulder. “I would advise you to not break her promise, sister”

"I wouldn't dare" Eivor smile as she turns toward Sigurd. "I should get going until we meet again brother. I shall bring us more glory"

"Be well, Eivor, and don't worry about the settlement, I'm sure Randvi will do fine in your absence and I will help her as much as I am able" Sigurd said as he hugs his sister briefly before stepping aside to give Randvi and Eivor some space. Once Sigurd is out of sight, Randvi immediately throws herself into Eivor's arms.

"You better come back," She said into the crook of Eivor's neck.

"Always, my love. Always" Eivor said as she gives Randvi a chaste kiss before turning on her heels and hops into the longboat. Randvi watches as the boat sails away and out of sight before she let out a long sigh. She didn't notice Sigurd approaching her and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about her" Sigurd said as he gives Randvi a warm smile before ushering her back toward the longhouse. Even after they separate their ties, he always wanted the best for Randvi. Always looking out for her and watch her from afar as a friend, sometimes it makes Randvi guilty for betraying his trust and choose Eivor over him. However, Sigurd has reassured her so many times that he is not the man she married years ago.

"I'm sorry," Randvi said as walk slowly beside Sigurd.

"Whatever for?"

"For everything. For betraying your trust while you were hurting and for not believing in you" She pause "For choosing Eivor over you"

"Randvi" Sigurd said her name with a smile before chuckling. "I always knew you and Eivor belong to each other, ever since you and your father step on to the docked on my father's shore. You and her are unseparated, she's meant to be yours Randvi. Do not feel bad for making the right choice" Sigurd said as he stops in front of the longhouse with her before giving her a little nod. "Those days have passed us now, Randvi, so don't fret. If you ever need me as a friend, to consult in anything that troubling you, you know where to find me" He said before walking away, heading down the hill toward his hut. Randvi watches Sigurd stalk into the shadow; shoulder hunch forward as he disappears into the night.

_Dear My Love,_

_It seems like the war between the Ragnarsson and the Picts is dragging on, we've called on the other allies to aid but the Picts are relentless. It seems like I'll be staying here longer than I've expected, however, I could feel the end of this war drawing closer._

_As promised, I'm safe but I could not say the same for the others._

_I miss you, my love. I long for you and your warmth on cold nights. I've forgotten what it's like to only see an endless field of snow, glistening against the sunlight because all I remember is the color of falling leaves, burning red like the color of your hair, and the warm morning sun that reminds me of you. I miss you dearly._

_You shall find me at our shore soon._

_Yours, Eivor._

She doesn't know how long Eivor has been gone for but as weeks go by and the letters on Randvi's desk starting to stack up and Randvi tries not to startle Yanli or Gunnar with her squeaking every time she received a letter from Eivor. Words of Eivor's adventures are what makes Randvi able to sleep at night, knowing that her lover is still alive out there, earning glory and creating her own saga.

At the same time, Randvi learns how to live her life without Eivor; in case one day the drengr decide to leave this place for good, to live in other places, or to be in Valhalla. Mouse has kept her company at night when he decides to join Randvi on Eivor's bed. She starts to take morning walks with the wolf and eventually, Hytham and Sigurd would join her as they discuss the matters of the settlement and alliances. Sometimes, Randvi would listen to Hytham talks about his homeland or she would spend time calming moments with Sigurd next to Dag's grave.

Sometimes she would visit Valka and talks about her dreams; dreams of Eivor and land so far away from here.

Most of the time she's alone praying to the Gods in their room, wishing that her lover would make it back to her arms soon.

Randvi's prayer has been answered months after Eivor has gone to the north, longer than expected.

She's standing on the dock between Gunnar and Sigurd as she watches the longboat appear on the horizon. Then she sees her; tall, blonde, and broody, standing at the other end of the longboat with a lazy smile on her face. When she stepped off the boat, Randvi was so mesmerized by her that it takes her breath away. The way the sunset glistening against her blonde hair and how her eyes shine with the light that Randvi hasn't seen in a long time. How she smiles as she approaches her brother and her lover.

"Brother, Randvi, it's good to see you"

"Likewise, Wolf-Kissed. I hope you brought us good news" Sigurd said with a smile before he clears his throat and uses his right shoulder to nudge Randvi toward Eivor.

"I always brought good news," Eivor said with a smirk before looking directly into Randvi eyes. "Hello, my love. Miss me?"

Randvi looks up at the Drengr with a blank expression, too much emotion to feel and no idea which one to let out first. So she did the only thing that she threw herself into Eivor's arms, wraps her legs around the blonde's waist, and buried her face into the crook of her neck.

"I miss you, I miss you, _I miss you so much"_ Randvi chant into Eivor's skin. She could hear the woman laugh and Sigurd murmured something about them being in public and have a reputation to keep.

But Randvi couldn't care less, Eivor has been taken away from her for far too long and she just wants to indulge.

Even if it means Eivor has to carry her all the way from the dock up to the longhouse while discussing politics with her ex-husband and her intel advisor, Hytham, by their side.

Later that night, after the feast was done and after every belly is full. The noises in the longhouse die down and people return to their own home, she found Eivor stripping out of her armor and weapons in their bedroom. The axe return to its place on the wall with the Excalibur leaning against the wall. Eivor is topless, her tattoos glowing in the dim candle lights and for the first time in a long while, Randvi sees how worn out and tire Eivor is. So she walks to close the door and slips out of her clothing, one by one until Eivor notices her standing in front of her. Randvi place both of her hands on Eivor’s shoulder and push the blonde further into the bed, she straddles the drengr and wraps her body around Eivor’s like how she did at the dock; latching on to the strong muscles, fingers tracing the scars on the back of Eivor’s neck. She could hear her lover sigh at the skin-on-skin contact. Their breasts touching; Eivor is hard where Randvi is soft, callouses fingers dragging up her spine slowly and the hot lips press a loving kiss on Randvi bare shoulder.

“You were gone for so long, I thought I’ve lost you” Randvi murmured quietly.

“The war dragged on longer than expected and Halfdan insisted I stay and help until the end. We stir up quite a trouble, you know” Eivor chuckle as she continues to trace the lines on Randvi’s back tattoos.

“I won’t expect any less from you, darling” Randvi sigh as she presses a kiss on the side of Eivor’s neck “I always wanted to keep you here, close to me so I know you’re safe” it’s a confession in the dark, Randvi’s deepest thoughts, and desire. She tries to keep herself from trembling and Eivor stays quiet, knowing that Randvi needs time to put her thoughts into words. “But I know…I know that you belong out there in this world beyond the settlements. You’re wild and it would be selfish of me to keep you to myself when others need the great Eivor. I wanted to pin you down, keep you here in this bed with me. I want a lot of things with you Eivor but I know I couldn’t keep you, I would be denying you Valhalla and…” Randvi’s speech is cut short when Eivor presses her warm lips against Randvi’s.

“Randvi, you’re not denying me Valhalla” Eivor whisper. “You’re my Valhalla. Wherever I go, the wind always calling me home to you. Without you, I would have lost my way a thousand times. If you want me to stay then I’ll stay, nothing can take me away from you”

“Promise?”

“You have my words and my axe, love”

“Good,” Randvi said she lean in and place a soft kiss on Eivor lips, drinking the blonde in, and tries to savor everything that Eivor could offers. She could feel the drengr runs her hand up her bare thighs before placing them on her waist.

"Eivor"

"Yes, my love"

"Show me how much you love me"

"With pleasure"

Randvi starting to trust her feelings, her instinct that tells her that Eivor is not leaving her again. She stops loathing the axe and the Excalibur, she starting to see it as a comforting sight. Eivor still leaves sometimes but not for long, only to check up on the alliance when one of them asking for help. Sometimes, when Eivor thinks that the mission needs Randvi's diplomatic skill, she would bring her lover with her but still manage to stand behind Randvi with a stern look; giving the Saxon cold shoulders while keeping a hand on her axe, ready to throw it if threat arise. Sigurd took over the 'table-maiden' duty with a little help from Hytham, which Eivor makes fun of him for it but she told Randvi one day, while they were making her way to Glowecestrescire that she's glad that Sigurd is starting to make his way back on his feet, back to the leader they once knew.

When Eivor has to leave on her own to secure the alliance with force, she makes sure that she won't be gone for long; weeks the most but not months like she went to help Halfdan. She would send letters, giving Randvi updates, and tell her how much she misses her lover and how much she's long for her. When she comes back safely into Randvi's arms, she would thanks the gods above for bringing the love of her life back to her. Then they would spend their days in the same routine that Randvi got used to; spending days close to one another, strolling through the settlement and into the woods before the sunset and come back to the longhouse and make love until sunrise slit through the cracks on the walls. She knows she has everything she needs when she wakes up in the mornings with Eivor's warm body press up against her, her cold nose buried in the crook of her neck while both of her arms wrapped tightly around her. That's when she believes in all the promises that Eivor ever gives her about home is wherever Randvi is.

She understands why Eivor said that Valhalla exists right here with her.

And that's all Randvi needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on twitter: [iamplutonian_!](https://twitter.com/iamplutonian_)


End file.
